kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Champion's Codex
|type =Collectible |properties =Increases certain fragment gain, decreases the time to gain vigor }} A Champion's Codex is an item in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Physical Appearance A Champion's Codex is a thick textbook. Its cover art and color depend on its contents, though a book features either an image of Kirby's face or a Fragment on the front. Games ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe They can be purchased for Gem Apples at the Shoppe. Unlike Potions and EXP Orbs, the effects of the Codexes are permanent. The Fire, Water, and Light '''Fragment Codexes' multiply the amount of corresponding Fragments earned from quests. This happens before the "Material Gain" effect of weapons and armor is applied. The Codex of Vigor reduces the time required to gain 1 vigor (7 minutes initially). ''Super Kirby Clash The Champion's Codices reappear in ''Super Kirby Clash. Unlike with before, there are now six volumes for each Champion's Codex, and there are new Champion's Codices as well: *The Rare Fragment Codex increases the chances of Rare Fragments appearing during quests. *The Adventurer-Gift Codex increases the amount of gifts obtained upon ringing the Adventurer Bell. *The Star Quest Codex improves the rewards obtained from Star Chests that appear in Star Quests. *The Sword Hero Codex upgrades stamina when using Sword Hero. *The Hammer Lord Codex upgrades attack when using Hammer Lord. *The Doctor Healmore Codex upgrades recovery when using Doctor Healmore. *The Beam Mage Codex upgrades all stats when using Beam Mage. Related Quotes Trivia Team Kirby Clash Deluxe *1,140 Gem Apples will obtain all the Champion's Codices, up to the Ultimate edition. It would take a non-paying player 114 days of harvests to gain enough, assuming he/she does not use Gem Apples earned through Heroic Missions. **However, 40 Gem Apples would obtain the first version of each, which would only take 4 days. *The Ultimate Codex of Vigor is the most expensive Support Item available for purchase in the Shoppe, costing 300 Gem Apples. Super Kirby Clash * 5,770 Gem Apples will obtain all the Champion's Codices, up to the Ultimate edition. It would take a non-paying player 288.5 days of harvests to gain enough, assuming he/she does not use Gem Apples earned through Heroic Missions. ** However, 180 Gem Apples would obtain the first version of each, which would only take 9 days. * The Codex of Vigor: Ultimate and the Star Quest Codex: Ultimate are the most expensive Support Items available for purchase in the Shoppe, costing 250 Gem Apples each. Gallery SKC Codex F.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Fire Fragment Codex) SKC Codex W.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Water Fragment Codex) SKC Codex L.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Light Fragment Codex) SKC Codex R.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Rare Fragment Codex) SKC Codex Vigor.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Codex of Vigor) SKC Codex Gift.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Adventurer-Gift Codex) SKC Codex Star Quest.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Star Quest Codex) SKC Codex Sword.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Sword Hero Codex) SKC Codex Hammer.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Hammer Lord Codex) SKC Doctor.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Doctor Healmore Codex) SKC Codex Beam.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Beam Mage Codex) ja:ひかりのカケラの書 zh:光碎片秘籍 Category:Items in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Collectible items Category:List Category:Items in Super Kirby Clash